Damon's diary
by Luriana
Summary: "Querido diario, siempre me parecio absurdo que Stefan tuviera un diario, pero muchas cosas de Stefan me parecen absurdas, por ejemplo no entiendo porque cambio su libertidad por mi hace mas de un mes"


**Hola! Este es mi primer fic de vampire diaries. Se me ocurrió hoy mientras veía el nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: Si esto me perteneciera definitivamente Jenna no habría muerto. L.J & Kevin gracias por prestarme a sus personajes**

**Damon's ****diary**

_Querido diario_

Escribió Damon Salvatore en una hoja de papel, pero inmediatamente lo borro.

_Esto es tan cursi _se dijo a sí mismo, no estaba seguro de poder hablar con un papel pero en esos momentos era lo que necesitaba, hablar con alguien pero con nadie podía hacerlo, nadie comprendería lo que le estaba pasando. Era lógico, Damon era caracterizado por un sanguinario, el vampiro más temible durante los últimos 164 años, pero en realidad solo era una máscara, Katherine Pierce lo había lastimado, Stefan Salvatore su propio hermano lo había convertido en lo que ahora era pero para todos Stefan era el bueno, incluso la chica Elena Gilbert quien había podido ver sus sentimientos le odiaba. No era para menos.

Sinceramente no era el mejor vampiro que hubiera existido, era cruel, vil y ruin; mataba por placer y manipulaba sin piedad. Pero había pasado un mes desde que su hermano había dado su libertad para que el pudiese vivir. Un mes desde que le había agradecido a la novia de su hermano por besarle. Por esa razón necesitaba explicarle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo, así que volvió a tomar la hoja y comenzó.

_Hoja_

_He visto que mucha gente escribe un diario y le ponen "querido diario", eso es absurdo no te voy a escribir eso. _

_Me parecía absurdo que Stefan le contara sus cosas a un cuaderno, pero bueno todo lo que hace Stefan me parece absurdo. Su obsesión por los buenos sentimientos cuando él fue el culpable de lo que nos paso, cuando era él el que dejaba chicas descuartizadas pero en fin la gente cambia. Yo lo culpaba por todo lo que hacía, como el hermano mayor que era lo tuve que reprender incontables veces. Pero ahora ¿Cómo demonios quedo yo? _

_Pero eso no importa no le hice caso a Elena de escribir en un papel solo para quejarme de mi hermano perfecto, en realidad no sé porque estoy haciendo esto, tal vez lo queme en cuanto termine de escribirlo, es solo que siento un fuego consumiéndome el alma ¿Por qué tenemos que tener todos los sentimientos más desarrollados que las personas normales? Sé que no puedo morir pero me encantaría hacerlo._

_La vida en este momento no tiene ningún sentido para mí, el tener a Elena cerca y saber que nunca podre ser nada más que su escudo protector, su paño de lagrimas; para ella eso está bien, me tiene y siempre me tendrá pero yo siempre me callo las palabras que se que la incomodarían y me alejarían mas de ella. Andi está conmigo pero es más un juguete, si ya sé que es malo decirlo pero no la veo como otra cosa, solo como alguien me hace pasar "buenos ratos", lo pongo entre comillas, porque mis únicos ratos agradables son cuando veo a Elena sonreír._

_Aunque debo de admitir que últimamente es muy difícil esos hermosos labios formen una sonrisa, durante las noches sin que ella se dé cuenta me meto a su recamara y la veo respirar, demuestra tanta fragilidad tanta necesidad de ser protegida. Me quedo de pie frente a su cama esperando inútilmente una señal de que en sus sueños aparezco, pero no es así, durante ese profundo sueño si llega a producir sonidos que repiten "Stefan" y en esos momentos despierta agitada pone una mano sobre su pecho y acaricia el colige que mi hermano le dio un año atrás, después se levanta observa la ventana y llora. _

_He pensado que mejor hubiera sido dejarme morir, lo hubiese tenido todo para muerte, el cariño de mi hermano, el beso de Elena, el castigo de Katherine y así Stefan no hubiese tenido que irse, seguiría con Elena protegiéndola y amándola._

_Llevo más de un mes recortando periódicos, buscando información de donde pueda estar Stefan, siguiendo pistas, volviendo a vivir como fue en 1847 y eso me pone muy mal, me asfixiaba ver a las pobres chicas descuartizadas sin una gota de sangre. Sé que ahorita está haciendo lo mismo, por lo que Katherine nos conto a Elena y a mí, Klaus le pidió que se fuera con él, siendo el sanguinario que siempre fue._

_Es irónico reírme de los buenos sentimientos de Stefan porque desde que conocí a Elena trato de ser mejor persona y tal vez no lo consigo o tal vez tan solo llegue tarde a la vida de Elena. _

_Si pudiera hacer una carta para Elena y una para Stefan les diría algo parecido a esto:_

_Stefan: todo está bien, he cuidado a Elena gracias por salvarme. Es extraño pensar que los hermanos Salvatore se convirtieron en enemigos pero yo no creo que sea así, esto es cursi y tonto pero te quiero Stefan y nunca dejare de hacerlo, hemos sido cómplices y gracias a eso hoy somos en lo que esa perra nos convirtió, ja cómplices hasta en salir con la misma chica. No era necesario dejarlo todo por mí y sin embargo lo hiciste muchas gracias pero creo que conservar a Elena era más importante que salvar mi vida. Te encontrare y te salvare y como en nuestra niñez idearemos un plan para terminar con los malos. Y aunque me da mucha vergüenza conversar esto, tengo miedo de que algo te pase, de que ya no regreses a casa._

_Mira nada más en lo que me he convertido, en un tonto sentimentalista, ¿En qué momento de mi vida yo le escribiría una carta tan cursi a mi hermano?, lo quiero pero se lo demuestro con otras cosas no diciéndole eso. _

_Y a mi pequeña Elena le diría tantas cosas que ni siquiera se como hilarlas pero lo principal que le diría seria_

_Elena: Eres el ser mas maravilloso de la tierra, tu llegaste a sacar ese ser humano que aun vive dentro de mi, tu sonrisa me transporta hacia otro mundo y cada que veo una lagrima derramar por tu rostro mi cuerpo genera sensaciones inexplicables, quiero llorar contigo y matar a la persona que te hizo llorar y cuando soy yo quien lo causa no sabes lo mal que me pongo. Te amo Elena._

_Bien Elena y ahora ¿que se supone que sigue?_

Con un rostro sin expresión a través de sus profundos ojos grises releyó la carta y se burlo de él mismo, no se sintió ni un poco mejor pero ya había logrado algo, logro decirse a si mismo que no era un mostro y que su hermano y Elena eran lo mas importante en su vida.

Doblo el pedazo de papel y lo dejo sobre la mesa, pero era necesario guardarlo, no quería que nadie lo viera pero no quería lanzarlo a la chimenea de la cual brotaba llamas rojas combinadas con azul. Se sirvió una copa de whisky, respiro profundo, miro la foto de Elena por tercera vez esa mañana y decidió continuar con su vida cuando Andie la reportera de noticias toco la puerta.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Me encantaría saber su opinión.**

**Quise hacerlo en forma de diario porque la serie ya perdió su tema acerca de los diarios. Tambien se me ocurrió porque ayer vi una carta de George a Fred (HP) y quise hacer una de Damon a Stefan.**

**Me gusto el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada pero siento que los guionistas fuman mucha porquería haha y eso me agrada mucho.**

**Damon me encanta pero la pareja es Stefan y Elena no hay mas.**

**Tal vez haga algún otro de Matt & Caroline o algo asi.**

**Pero mientras les dejo este.**

**¿Un review?**

**Besos**

**Luriana**


End file.
